Pour te voir
by Nekoyo
Summary: "Dis, tu crois qu'il te ressemble ? Enfin, sans les plumes, hein !" ... "Tu penses à quoi ?" "Je pense à une personne" " C'est qui ?" "Celle que j'aimais" " Elle est morte, elle aussi ?" "Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas te mêler des affaires des autres ?" ... "Parce que si j'arrête, je n'arriverais plus à le voir." / NaruSasu (sous-entendu)


**Titre : ** Pour te voir

 **Rating :** K+

 **Couple :** _NaruSasu (Herm...enfin... Vous verrez xD)_

 **Disclamer : ** Les personnages dans ce OS appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf mon pitit Haku ! x3

 **Ps :** Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'ortho, et tout le tralala. Je me suis relue, mais vu que j'ai mal à la tête (putain de migraine ! ), que j'ai la tête dans le cul (j'ai des putains de cernes, les gens ! O.O), et le cul dans le brouillard, il risque d'y en avoir, désolée... **  
**

 **Pps :** Je travaille sur un projet depuis quelques temps, donc désolée si je ne suis pas vraiment présente sur le forum ! Mais si je le termine, vous risquez de me "voir" plus souvent ! *3

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

 **Pour te voir**

* * *

Ah... La mer à perte de vue... Assis sur un des nombreux rochers, je ne peux que constater l'immensité de cette étendue d'eau. Même si le ciel est gris et que le vent souffle, faisant parfois se lever des vagues de quelques mètres, rien de tout cela n'enlève de son charme.

 _Ouais bon, c'est la mer par un temps de merde, quoi._

Tu croyais quoi, connard ? Que j'allais me mettre à te comparer à cette eau au goût salé avec une voix remplie de tristesse et des yeux larmoyants, comme dans une scène digne d'un film pour gonzesse ? Mais tu rêves, sale con ! Ouais, t'as les yeux bleus comme l'océan, mais sache que la plupart des slip de ma chère grand-mère ont la même couleur. C'est moins flatteur tout d'un coup, hein ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je te rencontre ? Comment un médecin comme toi a-t-il pu sortir un putain de pauvre drogué comme moi de la merde ? Pourquoi me suis-je attaché à toi, aussi ?

Tss, _sale connard au sourire trop niais_ , tu me donne la migraine !

Mais y'a vraiment un truc que j'aimerais te demander.

Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber ? Ouais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battu contre ton putain de comma ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis devant ce putain de camion ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert les yeux avant que l'on ne te débranche ?

 _Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?!_

Ça aurait dû être moi, pas toi ! Sale égoïste, tu m'as laissé tout seul ! T'avais pas le droit, tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours avec moi !

Connard de blond, j'espère que t'as bien souffert.

Je baisse la tête pour me retrouver face à un petit cadavre. Franchement, est-ce que ça amuse Dieu de me confronter à tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à la mort ?

\- Ah là là... Dis, tu crois qu' _il_ te ressemble ? Enfin, sans les plumes, hein !... Tu dois être là depuis un certain temps, toi... Et puis, c'est con, tu peux plus voler... N'empêche, c'est dégueu les cadavres en décomposition...

Ah. Un gamin me regarde étrangement. Bon, j'avoue que se taper la causette -et dire des trucs sans queue ni tête- à une sorte d'oiseau en état de décomposition avancée n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions pour prouver que ma santé mentale n'est pas encore touchée... Mais il a cas me prendre pour un détraqué si ça lui chante, j'suis pas là pour m'expliquer.

Mm... Je me demande vraiment comment tu dois être maintenant, après cinq mois dans ton cercueil. Est-ce que tes tifs sont tous tomber ? Ha ! J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Naruto Uzumaki avec la boule à zéro ! … Ou bien, peut-être que ta peau s'est déjà putréfiée ? Ou bien alors, tes organes ? Peut-être même les deux ?... Beurk, mon vieux, tu dois plus ressembler à grand chose, maintenant.

Eh, au fait, t'es bien installé dans ta boîte ? T'es pas claustro j'espère ? Parce que, franchement, moi, ça me ferait bien chier d'être encadré par quatre bouts de bois. Bouhouhou, c'est juste horrible, en fait ! Ça m'en donne même des frissons, tiens. Moi, je veux être incinéré, et pas touche à mon corps. J'ai pas envie de finir à poil sur une table en alu (ou faite en je ne sais quelle matière), éventré, alors que la moitié de mes organes ont été séparés de moi. Ça me donne la gerbe...

Ah, au fait, j'ai réussi à trouver un emploi comme caissier dans le supermarché du coin. C'est cool, hein ? Toi qui voulais que je reprenne ma vie en main au lieu de rester cloîtrer chez nous, telle une vieille larve alternant entre le salon, la cuisine et la chambre à coucher, tu devrais être content, non ? Ouais, bon, si on omet le fait que j'ai envie d'arracher les yeux de ma patronne à la petite cuillère et de découper sa grosse carcasse en fines rondelles ('faut bien l'amaigrir, la pauvre !) avant de la jeter dans le fleuve, et que quelques clients mériteraient que je leur fasse bouffer leur ticket de caisse, tout se passe pour le mieux.

Et je n'ai pas repris de _pilules_ depuis que tu n'es plus là, je te le jure.

\- Monsieur ?

Je tourne ma tête. Ah, tiens, c'est le gosse de tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? ... Oh. Apparemment il a vu Titi, allias l'oiseau putréfié au dos bizarrement incliné.

\- Il est mort ?

Non, non, il fait dodo. Il a les tripes à l'air, mais t'inquiète, c'est commun chez les piafs... Et fais pas attention à sa tête manquante, c'est juste un léger détail que l'on peut _parfaitement_ oublier. Ouais, non. Arrête de dire de conneries et réponds sa question, abruti. Ah, de mieux en mieux... Serais-je schizophrène ?

\- Ouais, il est mort.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Il a eu mal ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu sais pas ?

Parce que tu me fais chier avec tes questions à la con ! Va emmerder ta mère, morpion ! ... Eh ! Mais qui lui a permis de s'installer sur MON rocher. Ouais bon, c'est pas le mien, et alors ? ... Et morveux, t'assois pas à côté de moi, t'envahis mon espace vital, là ! ... Tss, foutu gamin.

\- Dis ?

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore...

\- Mm ?

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je réfléchis.

\- À quoi ?

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Moi ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Je m'appelle Haku. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Sasuke...

\- Sasuke, tu penses à quoi ?

\- La question serait plutôt à _qui_?

Il me fixe de ses grands yeux verts. Apparemment, il ne comprend pas...

\- Je pense à une personne.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Celle que j'aimais.

 _Et que j'aime toujours._

\- Elle est morte, elle aussi ?

\- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas te mêler des affaires des autres ?

Le morveux ne répond pas. Ah là là, que c'est chiant les gosses... Eh, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il prend, là ?!

\- Rends-moi ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux goûter.

\- C'est pas pour ton âge.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une boisson trop forte pour toi.

 _Et pour moi d'ailleurs..._

\- C'est dangereux ?

\- Ça dépend de si tu en bois beaucoup ou non.

\- Et toi, t'en bois beaucoup ?

\- Ouais.

 _Même beaucoup trop..._

\- Mais pourquoi t'arrêtes pas si c'est dangereux ?

\- Parce que si j'arrête, je n'arriverais plus à _le_ voir.

* * *

 **Alors ? '-' J'avoue qu'il est assez... particulier. Mais, sans me vanter, je l'aime bien, moi, cet OS. x)**


End file.
